Digimon Adventure Tri - Hora de Regresar
by Kami07
Summary: Después de años sin noticias del Digimundo, el llamado llega de nuevo a los niños elegidos originales. Pero ya no son tan "niños", están en una etapa de cambio, de encontrarse a sí mismos, de sentimientos encontrados. Con una nueva amenaza, deberán recordar quiénes son y ayudarse para poder pelear con sus digimons y evitar perder a ese mundo que tanto aman. TAIORATO MISHIRO TAKARI
1. Chapter 1

_"Llegó el momento, es hora de regresar..." - _Otra vez, una noche más en la que me despierto con la misma frase que se repite en mi cabeza pero que nunca tiene fin. Una gota corre por mi sien, ¿qué es esta sensación de congoja que me agarra al escuchar esa voz desconocida en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué se viene repitiendo ya toda la semana? Me levanto y voy a lavarme la cara en el baño, el espejo me devuelve la imagen de mi cara cansada de un joven de 17 años con el cabello castaño más alborotado de lo normal. Me quedo unos segundos allí pensando si reconozco esa voz, pero no, es sólo producto de mis sueños, pero si es un sueño, ¿por qué me afecta tanto?

Vuelvo a acostarme, será mejor intentar dormir algo, mañana arranco mi último año de preparatoria así que es mejor empezarlo bien descansado, realmente creo que este año va a ser muy especial.

**RIIIINGG RIINNGGGG **No hay sonido más odioso que el de la alarma. La apago y me estiro en mi cama sin ganas de levantarme. Abro los ojos mirando el único lugar de la habitación en donde los rayos de sol se cuelan, apuntan a mi escritorio sobre el cual yace un portarretrato de una foto muy vieja de 8 niños en un mundo extraño pero en el cual se ven muy felices, ¿cuántos años pasaron ya? Mejor ni acordarse. Es demasiado triste pensar que ya hace dos años que no tenemos noticias del Digimundo. Después de esa última batalla, en la que finalmente cada humano tuvo un compañero digimon, vivimos un año en plena paz y armonía; pero como es inevitable la avaricia y el deseo de poder de varios humanos hizo que utilizaran a sus compañeros digimons para conseguir sus objetivos generando problemas, muchas peleas e incluso muertes. Es por eso que hace dos años, las autoridades de todos los países decidieron enviar a todos los digimons de nuevo al Digimundo y cerrar todas y cada una de las puertas que lo comunicaban a él. Obviamente que nosotros objetamos pero, ¿qué importancia tiene lo que digan adolescentes? Aunque hayan salvado al mundo varias veces, nada pueden hacer contra decisiones de los mayores. La impotencia y rabia que sentí en ese momento nunca las experimenté en mi vida. Desde esa fecha Izzy ha intentado buscar una manera de eludir las trabas del gobierno pero por el momento no lo ha logrado. Ya se ha convertido en una obsesión para él y se frustra al notar que no consigue avanzar, muchas veces he visto decepción en sus ojos aunque nosotros querramos convencerlo que está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo y que todos se lo agradecemos. Pero no voy a mentir que a todos nos duele el no saber nada de nuestros pequeños amigos. El grupo ha cambiado bastante pero lo importante es que hemos intentado mantenernos bien unidos. Incluso Mimi volvió a mudarse a Japón, así que ya por lo menos estamos todos en el mismo lugar. Aunque todos tenemos distintas obligaciones y horarios, tratamos de juntarnos todos, aunque a veces eso implica nostalgia por lo que hemos perdido.

\- Qué tengas un buen día! - La voz alegre de mi hermanita me trae de nuevo a la realidad y me hace dar cuenta de que se me está haciendo tarde. Ella sale antes porque pasa por unas amigas antes de ir a la escuela y además entra antes que yo. Me visto con el uniforme y con esa maldita corbata que estoy seguro que tiene una maldición para que siempre esté torcida. Me sirvo un buen desayuno (siempre consideré que un buen deportista como yo debe alimentarse bien) ya que voy a tener un largo día con la escuela y luego el entrenamiento con el equipo. Este año estoy seguro que llegaremos lejos, después del subcampeonato del año pasado, todos quedamos con ganas de más y estoy seguro que esa mentalidad junto con el buen equipo que tenemos nos llevará a la cima.

Busco mi bicicleta y miro la hora, me doy cuenta que voy a tener que ir más rápido de lo normal. Empiezo a pedalear a toda velocidad dejando que esa brisa veraniega me atrape, con el sol asomándose y el cielo totalmente despejado, me doy cuenta que tenía razón, hoy será un gran día. Ya llegando a la escuela, agudizo la vista para ver lo que quería ver, agrando mi sonrisa, mis dos mejores amigos están en la entrada evidentemente esperando a que yo llegue. Aunque las cosas fueron medio extrañas cuando ellos empezaron a salir, después de acostumbrarme, me di cuenta que nos volvimos más inseparables que antes. Yo siempre fui muy unido con ambos, pero entre ellos no existía antes esa unión, ahora que habían afianzado claramente su vínculo, eramos un tridente fortalecido y unido. Aunque tengo que admitir que me costó y sufrí bastante al darme cuenta de la posición que debía ocupar, es por eso que en un principio me había alejado de ellos con lo que conseguí sentirme peor de lo que estaba. Pero es que con mi personalidad competitiva, cuesta demasiado bajar los brazos, resignarse y aceptar la derrota. Pero si eso era para ver a mis dos mejores amigos felices como estaban, valía la pena. Es irónico darse cuenta que es lo que uno quiere cuando ya no lo puede tener, porque ya lo tiene tu mejor amigo. Al principio me había enojado con él, y luego también con ella, pero ¿de qué los culpaba? ¿de quererse? Había una sola persona a la cual culpar, por ser distraído y no prestar atención a sus sentimientos, por creer que las cosas que están destinadas llegan solas y que uno sólo tiene que esperarlas, qué estúpido fui por esperar y no hacer nada. Ahora lo tengo claro, siempre fui el de tener la iniciativa, de ser el líder para los demás pero con lo que respecta a mí nunca moví un dedo, maldito cobarde. ¿Dónde quedó todo el valor que tenía con sólo 11 años? ¿En qué momento dejé de ser impulsivo y hacer las cosas sin pensar? Si Agumon me vería ahora, estaría decepcionado.

Pero como decía, después de aceptar la parte que me correspondía en este trío de amigos, todo volvió a la normalidad o incluso mejor que antes. Sora sacó la mejor versión de Matt, al buen amigo que ya era le sumó más comprensión y amabilidad. Y Sora ahora era una persona más descontracturada y relajada, aunque sigue siendo la más responsable de nosotros tres y la que más se preocupa por el bienestar de todos. Pero en sí, cada uno diferente al otro, nos hicimos inseparables, al punto de que si alguno se alejara, los otros sentiríamos un vacío inmenso. Siempre fuimos los tres para todo, excepto en esos momentos que ellos necesitaban su tiempo de "pareja". Ese era el único momento que me sentía solo pero que lograba eclipsarlo con alguna que otra cita. La verdad que no se me daba para nada mal con las chicas, mi personalidad y el ser capitán del equipo de fútbol ayudaban. Pero nunca lograba sentirme tan feliz como cuando estaba con mis amigos.

La cara de molestía de Matt y la sonrisa de Sora logran hacerme soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué te reís? ¿De tenernos esperándote 20 minutos? Creí que habíamos quedado llegar temprano así teníamos un tiempo antes de entrar a clase - ese era el humor matutino del rubio de ojos azules.

\- Ey bueno perdón, me desperté temprano pero las sábanas me secuestraron y me fue casi imposible escaparme de mi cama. Además vamos a tener todo el año para estar juntos como para que ya empieces a extrañarme, ¿no te parece? - digo con una sonrisa burlesca logrando una risita de la pelirroja y un ceño fruncido de parte de él.

\- Idiota - masculla.

\- ¿No te parece exagerado que te enojes por algo así? Es Tai, siempre ha sido así y ya no lo podemos cambiar, vamos a tener que seguir queriéndolo así Matt - dice alegre Sora, ver su cara sonriente y ver el efecto que esa sonrisa tiene en Matt que suaviza su gesto, me hacen sonreír más abiertamente.

\- Ya, ya, vamos yendo que sino se nos va a hacer tarde - dice Matt yendo para la entrada de la escuela. Nosotros nos unimos a él.

\- ¿Así que hoy sí escuchaste el despertador? ¿No necesitaste dormir tus 15 horas diarias? - me dice la pelirroja que se encuentra en el medio de los dos.

\- Jaja qué graciosa, no, la verdad que no dormí tanto, a la mitad de la noche me desperté - dije mientras ponía el candado a mi bici.

\- ¿Otra vez ese sueño? - me mira seria por primera vez en el día.

\- Sí, el mismo - digo arrancando de nuevo la marcha hacia la puerta de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué sueño? ¿De qué hablan? - ese era Matt que no entendía nada. Claro, es que yo no le había contado a nadie de mi particular sueño, pero Sora un día se percató de que yo estaba en otra y le tuve que contar en qué estaba pensando. No sé cómo hace pero sabe leerme perfectamente, aunque siempre estoy alegre, ella sabe en qué momento me preocupa algo. Debe ser por todos los años que hemos sido mejores amigos.

\- Nada importante en realidad, un sueño que he tenido varias veces - digo restándole importancia y enseguida siento los ojos de Sora clavados en mí tratando de ver si estaba hablando en serio o si en verdad había algo que me inquietaba, le devolví una sonrisa para que no se preocupara. Matt se me quedó mirando pero entendió sin necesidad de palabras que no quería hablar de eso.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que entramos que se nos acercaron una castaña de pelo largo y un pelirrojo a su lado. Ni bien nos vio, Mimi arrastró a Izzy hacia nosotros y con una voz melodramática se dirigió a Sora.

\- Ay amiga necesito tu ayuda! - dijo con cara desesperada agarrando las manos de Sora entre las suyas.

\- Sí Mimi ¿qué pasa?

\- Es que éste siempre está ocupado y nunca tiene tiempo para ser buen amigo y acompañarme - dice mirando recriminatoriamente a Izzy que sólo suspira mientras se lleva la mano a su frente. Con Matt nos miramos y no podemos evitar sonreír y rodar los ojos. Si esa castaña dejaría de vivir en las nubes y en sus cuentos de hadas, se daría cuenta de lo mucho que Izzy ha estado a su lado en los últimos dos años y como la ha acompañado en sus momentos duros y ayudado a adaptarse nuevamente a la escuela, en donde ahora ambos son compañeros. Izzy es un excelente amigo para todos, aunque si hay una computadora en el medio, sabemos que su atención será desviada exclusivamente a ese aparato y lo aceptamos, porque esa es una cualidad que define su personalidad. Conozco una sola persona que ha logrado alguna vez llamar la atencion del pelirrojo por encima de las computadoras, y esa justamente es Mimi, aunque ella crea que él no se interesa por ella. Izzy ya no es ese niño solitario, creo que es el que más ha cambiado de nosotros, ha tomado un protagonismo importante en el grupo y es mucho más sociable. Matt, él y yo hemos compartido muchas tardes haciendo nada en particular, pero la pasamos muy bien los tres juntos. Mimi e Izzy se han ayudado mutuamente, ella le da esa cuota de frescura y espontaneidad que a veces le falta a la vida del pelijorro, y él le otorga realismo y hace bajar de las nubes a la castaña.

\- ¿A dónde necesitas que te acompañe? - continúa la conversación Sora.

\- ¿Mañana a la tarde estás libre? Es que hoy pasé por mi tienda favorita y hay 50% de descuento hasta mañana, ¡50%! Es un montón y necesito que alguien me ayude a elegir y a controlarme de no comprar todo - dice Mimi con una seriedad como si estuviera hablando de leyes y democracia.

\- Claro Mimi, te puedo acompañar después de la práctica de tenis - dice la pelirroja tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Mimi ya estaban brillando cuando yo me di cuenta de algo:

\- Ey Sora me habías dicho que mañana me acompañabas a buscar los programas de las carreras en la Universidad - dije yo sin pensar en lo que se vendría después.

\- Ah no Tai! Eso no! Tienes todo un año para elegir que estudiar! Un año entero! En cambio esto es sólo hasta mañana, ¿te das cuenta? No seas egoísta Tai, deja que Sora me ayude una vez a mí! - me gritó la castaña con furia en los ojos que si hubiera tenido visión láser me hubiera derretido. Nosotros tres quedamos callados y con un poco de miedo por la reacción de Mimi, solo atiné a mover mi cabeza asintindo. Eso la dejó más tranquila que nos sonrió, agarró del brazo a una Sora que no aguantaba más la risa y siguieron caminando de lo más normal hacia los salones de clase.

\- Mujeres, nunca las entenderé - dije yo mientras las seguíamos a una distancia prudente.

\- No, yo tampoco. ¿Qué tienes que hacer que no la puedes acompañar? - pregunta Matt a Izzy.

\- En realidad nada en particular, le dije que tenía que arreglar algo en mi computadora pero en verdad lo dije como excusa para no ir. Ustedes no saben lo que es ir a comprar con ella muchachos. Te lleva para evitar que se compre todo, pero cuando le dices que no se lleve alguna cosa, empieza "¿y por qué no? ¿no me queda bien? ¿me hace ver gorda? ¿¡crees que estoy gorda!?" y cosas así que nunca le dijiste y ya no sabes que responder. Es una pesadilla - dice mirándola caminar al frente. Aunque es verdad que Mimi puede ser un poco insoportable a veces, sabemos lo buena y dulce que es; y aunque nunca haya dicho ni hecho nada para demostrarlo, sabemos del cariño que Izzy le tiene.

Nos separamos en la puerta del aula, Mimi e Izzy siguen a su salón y nosotros tres nos instalamos en nuestros lugares de siempre junto al ventanal. Yo me siento en el banco de adelante junto a la ventana y Sora y Matt justo atrás mío. No me dejan sentarme atrás de ellos porque Sora dice que la distraigo cuando le tiro papeles en la cabeza, pero bueno, no es mi culpa que las clases sean tan aburridas. Hablando de eso, nos espera una mañana aburridísima de dos horas de matemáticas seguidas de dos horas de historia, cómo para que no odiemos el primer día de clase.

La mañana transcurre de lo más normal, después de cabecear un par de veces al escuchar la voz monótona de nuestro profesor de historia, me dedico a mirar por la ventana para evitar dormirme. El aula tiene vista a la cancha de fútbol (lo que daría por estar ahí en vez de acá sentado!) y por detrás se observa una parte del bosque que es reserva natural de la ciudad, un espacio verde que han hecho muy bien en mantenerlo. Veo cómo se mueven las hojas movidas por el suave viento, definitivamente es un hermoso día de verano. Pero de repente algo llama mi atención. Algo que se mueve pero que no es por el viento, entre los árboles empieza a asomar una figura. Cuando sale completamente puedo distinguir que se trata de una persona de contextura bastante grande y alta, va con capa y capucha así que no distingo su rostro. Esta figura sigue caminando hasta posicionarse en la cancha, ¿cómo es que nadie más lo notó? ¿será que me quedé dormido en la clase y estoy imaginando cosas? En ese momento levanta el brazo y con su mano me hace seña de que me acerque, que vaya a su encuentro. No lo entiendo pero en ese instante sentí que se me contrajo el corazón y se me heló la sangre. Me paré de un salto y casi tiro la silla, pero nunca despegué mi vista de ese individuo.

\- Sr. Kamiya siéntese! - me ordenó mi profesor pero no presté atención, ya que esa figura estaba concentrada en mí y yo en él.

\- Tai, ¿qué pasa? - me susurró Sora atrás mío, claramente preocupada.

No alcancé a responderle, porque en ese momento vi a los ojos al sujeto y como éste se alejaba al bosque nuevamente. Empecé a correr sin hacer caso a todos los llamados. Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y atravesé el campo de fútbol para entrar en el bosque. En ese momento, el digivice en mi bolsillo volvió a sonar como hace años no lo hacía y sólo logró confirmarme lo que sospechaba. Esos ojos que había visto no eran humanos. Evidentemente hoy era un día especial.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Primero antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dedicaron parte de su tiempo a leer este fic **__**:)**____**Soy nueva y realmente ver que gente leyó mi historia se siente muy bien. Por otro lado me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir las ideas que tenía.**_

_**Por otro lado les comento que la idea es que este fic no sea toda la historia de Digimon Aventure Tri sino más que nada como me gustaría que empezara la nueva temporada que se viene.**_

_**También quiero pedirles que me dejen reviews ya que es re lindo leer las opiniones de otras personas, ver que les gusta y que aconsejan.. No los entretengo más! Se viene el cap 2!**_

Tai's POV

Corría saltando troncos y esquivando ramas, no podía ver a ese sujeto pero sabía que había tomado esa dirección, además el sonido de mi digivice era más intenso. ¿Quién sería? No había podido ver su rostro pero tenía la sensación que igualmente no conocía a ese ser. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué el primer contacto que tenemos de nuevo del Digimundo no es a través de nuestros Digimons o de Gennai? ¿Habría pasado algo con ellos? No, era mejor no pensar así. Me concentré sólo en el hecho de ir más rápido para alcanzarlo. A lo lejos veo como la arboleda se despeja, estaba llegando a un claro y ahí es donde lo alcanzo a ver, estaba esperándome al borde de lo que parecía un barranco, una espesa niebla lo rodeaba.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto controlando mi respiración.

\- Elegido del Valor, al fin nos conocemos – dice mientras gira para mirarme, igualmente con esa capucha yo no puedo verle la cara. Lo que noto es que realmente es gigante para ser una persona, debe tener más de dos metros y medio.

\- No respondiste mi pregunta.

\- Eso ahora no importa. Llegó el momento, es hora de regresar.

Abrí grande los ojos de asombro, era ESA voz. La que escuchaba en mis sueños hace una semana y que nunca podía materializarla en una persona, ahora sabía por qué sentía esa angustia, evidentemente sospechaba en lo más profundo que algo iba a pasar y que estaba relacionado al Digimundo.

\- ¿Regresar al Digimundo?

\- Exacto. No hay que perder el tiempo. Los ocho portadores de los emblemas deben regresar.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Todas las puertas fueron cerradas, hace dos años no tenemos noticias.

\- Tienen que volver al principio. Vuelvan a los orígenes de todo esto. Sólo así los 8 podrán llegar al Digimundo – dijo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a alejar.

\- Espera! Decime más! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Por qué no vino Agumon? ESPERA! – grito sin ningún resultado, él se sigue alejando. Empiezo a correr hacia él cuando la escucho a ella gritar mi nombre y me doy cuenta que he empezado a caer.

Sora's POV

Lo había notado extraño toda la mañana. Aunque él sabe ocultar muy bien sus miedos y preocupaciones, cuando está solo y no se da cuenta de que alguien lo observa, se nota en sus ojos. Hace tanto que lo conozco que puede asegurar que a Tai le pasa algo. Ese sueño lo viene atormentando una semana, y aunque me diga que es sólo una pesadilla, yo sé que para él es mucho más que eso. ¿Qué significará? Cómo me gustaría ayudarlo! Hace mucho sé que a Tai le entristece algo, y creo que como a todos, eso ha sido el separarnos de nuestros amigos digitales, nos ha pegado mucho a todos. Pero Tai nunca ha dicho nada y siempre que quiero sacar el tema para que me cuente, él empieza a hablar de otra cosa o hacer bromas de que me preocupo de cosas que no existen. Pero puedo asegurar como que me llamo Sora Takenouchi que mi mejor amigo no está bien. Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo como antes cuando pasábamos días enteros juntos jugando, riendo y contándonos todo, no había ningún secreto entre nosotros. Pero las cosas cambiaron al crecer, ya no compartíamos tanto y hasta hubo un momento que Tai se alejó de Matt y de mí y que no lográbamos entender el por qué. Pero después de un tiempo, volvió a acercarse a nosotros pidiendo disculpas que había estado ocupado en otras cosas. Ni Matt ni yo le creímos pero no le quisimos preguntar porque evidentemente había algo que no nos quería contar. Desde ese momento los 3 fuimos más unidos que nunca, pero ya no tuve más tiempo con mi amigo a solas y jamás me dio la oportunidad para preguntarle qué lo molestaba.

Y ahora acá estoy, justo detrás de él en una clase bastante pesadita de historia. Al lado mío está mi novio super entretenido jugando al Sudoku en su celular y levantando la vista una vez cada tanto para que el profesor no lo descubra. Sonrío al darme cuenta que nadie le está prestando atención a la persona que habla. Vuelvo a mirar al frente a la cabeza de mi despeinado amigo que ahora tiene la cabeza apoyada en su mano mirando por la ventana, seguro que encuentra más entretenido ver para afuera que esta clase y no lo culpo.

De repente, se para de su asiento mirando hacia fuera con un gesto de preocupación en su cara. No presta atención a los llamados del profesor ni los míos y sale corriendo. Con Matt nos miramos sin entender nada. Miro por la ventana hacia donde estaba mirando hace unos segundos y lo veo correr atravesando la cancha de fútbol, en ese momento escucho ese sonido inconfundible. El digivice de Matt y el mío han vuelto a sonar. Con una mirada nos alcanza para entendernos e inmediatamente salir de ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué les pasa jóvenes!? ¡Vuelvan inmediatamente a sus asientos! – grita el profesor furioso. Seguramente nos ganaremos amonestaciones por esto.

\- Lo siento profesor, ¡es una emergencia! – alcanzo a gritar antes de seguir a mi novio hacia el patio.

Corremos directo por donde creemos se fue Tai guiándonos con nuestros digivices y no paramos ningún momento. ¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Por qué salió antes que incluso el digivice sonara? ¿Tendrá que ver con el Digimundo? ¿Tai sabía algo y no nos había contado? Demasiadas preguntas para pocas respuestas. Sólo espero que esté bien, siento como se me comprime el corazón de pensar que algo le puede haber pasado. Adelante mío, Matt corre rapidísimo, como hace tiempo no lo veo, está claro que no soy la única muy preocupada. De pronto, se frena y yo me paro a su lado viendo a unos 5 metros como Tai habla con un encapuchado gigante, ¿de dónde salió?

\- … llegar al Digimundo.

\- Espera! Decime más! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Por qué no vino Agumon? ESPERA! – escucho gritar a Tai mientras veo como se acerca al individuo que se aleja… flotando? Pero mi amigo no frena ni vacila. ¿Será posible que no se de cuenta de lo cerca que está del barranco?

\- TAAAAAIIII- grito sin poder creer lo que veo. Todo pasó en milisegundos.

No sé en qué momento Matt se fue de mi lado, pero ahora lo veo sujetando del brazo a Tai evitando que caiga. El aire vuelve a mis pulmones y me apresuro a ayudarlo a subirlo.

\- ¿EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO IDIOTA!? ¿NO VISTE DÓNDE ESTABAS? CASI TE CAES Y PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! – Matt grita sin contener el enojo y seguramente el temor que sintió al ver esa situación.

\- Volver al Digimundo, tenemos que volver – Tai murmuró más para él que para nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el rubio.

\- ¡Chicos vamos a volver! ¡Vamos a ver a nuestros amigos de nuevo! ¡Tenemos que avisarles al resto ya! – dijo Tai entusiasmado y esta vez mirándonos a ambos.

\- Eso no va a ser necesario Tai – digo mientras miro mi celular. Los dos muchachos me miran confundidos y me doy cuenta que no he sido muy explícita – Tenemos mensajes de todos, los digivices de cada uno han vuelto a sonar – Y les leo el último mensaje mandado por Mimi: "CHICOOOOOSS! Los digivices sonaron! Ni bien terminen sus clases u obligaciones vayan para lo de Izzy. Nosotros dos ya estamos en camino. Besito!"

No puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo, una nueva aventura va a comenzar. Volvemos al Digimundo…

_**Bueno y acá termina el segundo! Este es más corto pero preferí que sea así para que pueda separar mejor la historia. En el próximo capítulo se vuelven a reunir todos los niños elegidos! También les comento que va a tener unos indicios de Mishiro.**_

_**Este capítulo notarán que todavía es como medio introductorio y en el que se muestra parte de lo que piensa Sora. Esto pienso hacerlo con varios personajes así tenemos distintos puntos de vista. Espero leer algunos reviews, les aseguro que tengo en cuenta todos los consejos y opiniones que me dan! Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
